


Remember?

by Dramaticdragon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 10 percent hurt 90 percent comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fuyuhiko and Peko are in one scene so i'm tagging it lol, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Game, its essentially just DID but on purpose, memory problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Hajime and Izuru were getting pretty good at sharing a body, but some things were still lost in their transitions, causing some memory problems.(OR: dramaticdragon wanted a hurt/comfort where NAGITO provides some comfort and is thanked for it)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 234





	Remember?

**Author's Note:**

> context for the setting:  
> I do what I want and I say everyones alive and rehabilitating on the island in peace and taking therapy. 
> 
> Also while I personally do NOT have DID, I do have ~a mental disorder~ which causes my memory to often be CRAP so this is 90% more just me projecting that onto Hajime.  
> Also also, yeah like I said, I love me some hurt/comfort nagito, but I wanted a fic where nagito was like "wait maybe *I* can provide comfort" so i wrote it.  
> Last also- I'm cajun so I can and WILL write cajun teruteru!!!!! Let him have his accent!!!!

Sometimes, Hajime struggled with his head. Even though Izuru Kamukura was technically _put_ into his body, at this point it was just a medically induced dissociative-identity disorder. Thankfully, they were actually able to communicate with one another, somewhat. It wasn’t usually a full, lengthy _discussion_ , but it was like passing a post-it note in class. Short, point-driven ideas every now and then. Frankly, this was a huge improvement from when they first got out of the digital world, and it was a complete shift for them both. Neither of them knew how to _share_ a body, but they were much more functional together. In fact, many times they could be conscious simultaneously, instead of one person completely in charge while the other was pushed to the side. They even had a little system worked out; Hajime preferred to be the one to talk with his peers, and Izuru was more than willing to let Hajime handle 99% of their social situations, while Izuru was perfectly content to watch and observe, and use his limitless bank of talent for their gain. “Gain” usually meant doing some really advanced mental math for Kazuichi, but since Izuru wasn’t as bored anymore (a pleasant benefit due to Hajime’s half of the brain), he didn’t really care as much. _Both_ halves of the personality were rather quick-tempered people, so they got irritated quickly, but they usually could calm down quickly enough.

Thankfully, it seems like anyone inside Hajime’s head was destined to like Nagito, since the _both_ of them individually felt strong feelings towards Nagito, which made dating him way easier than if there were conflict over it.

However, for all their steps forward to becoming a surprisingly functioning, cooperative system, sharing a brain would never be perfect. A very noticeable side-effect of it all was short-term memory problems. Usually, it was a result of one of them “fronting” more, and when they switched back, the other didn’t remember the finer details they had missed. They were pretty consistent with remembering major things (“I know I’m going to the bathroom”, “I know I have chicken cooking I need to take out in half an hour”, and so on), but smaller details that weren’t “necessary”, they often lost in translation.

“Hey, do you want to eat dinner together today?” Izuru asked Nagito, who was sitting at his usual armchair spot, reading. The students all still slept in their own cabins like in the digital world, but the fancy restaurant area was converted to a more “common room” space, where almost everyone spent their daily life. They were all recovering, and doing it together made it easier.

“Ah, are you sure?” Nagito asked, smiling nervously. He was getting better at not saying horrendously self-deprecating things, but he usually just said them internally now. That much was obvious to someone like Izuru. He may not be as “friend-eloquent” as Hajime, according to Mahiru, but Izuru knew Nagito well enough to know what he was thinking; and also that Izuru was very much sure he wanted to be with Nagito.

“Yes.” He said plainly, leaving no room for Nagito to argue.

“I see…” It often took Nagito a moment to adjust to someone so brutally wanting to be with him, but he recovered quickly, “Shall we have chicken? I think Teruteru was going to cook some today, maybe we could join him?”

Izuru nodded. Teruteru’s chicken slapped.

“That sounds pleasant.” He said, even though his voice was horribly monotone.

“Oh?”

The two of them turned to see who was speaking- the man of the hour himself, Teruteru.

“Are y’all comin’ to supper?” He asked. Teruteru _finally_ gave up trying to hide his accent, and now went full 180, representing his home city instead. Hajime was very proud of him.

“Would you mind terribly?” Nagito asked, “I wouldn’t want to inconvenience you…”

“What’s wrong with eatin’ my food?” Teruteru asked proudly, “It makes sense y’d wanna eat it!”

“Ah, how generous,” Nagito said, smiling softly- cute…

“But I’m gonna need y’all to bring some drinks, then.” Teruteru ordered, “Since we’re just ‘bout out in the kitchen.”

“What would you like to bring, Izuru?” Nagito asked, turning back to Izuru.

Every now and then, it startled Izuru to be called his _name_ , since people automatically said Hajime when they weren’t sure. Then again, these days it was hard to mix them up, even in the same body. Also, being called his first name so casually was new, but he was getting used to it since everyone on the island was on a first-name basis, now.

“The Future Foundation brought a food shipment recently to the warehouse,” Izuru said, “They probably have most fountain drinks there.”

“How ‘bout you bring us some soda, Izuru,” Teruteru requested, “’N Nagito, you bring some chips ‘r somethin’.”

Nagito nodded.

Izuru left to return to his room, his mission complete. He was currently working on a 10,000-piece puzzle, and didn’t want to bring it to the common place where others could mess with it. Although he was almost _positive_ Hajime was messing with it, anyway.

 _I’ll grab that brand Kazuichi recommended_ , Izuru thought to himself as he worked on his puzzle. He only had two hands, so he’d just grab whatever other brand he saw when dinner time came around.

“Hey, Hajime!” Nagito waved from the dinner table, where he was pouring chips into a large bowl.

Hajime was impressed at the fact that Nagito could tell them apart by how they _walked_ , and he wondered if that would ever stop being impressive.

“I hope you don’t mind us joining,” Peko said, sitting next to Fuyuhiko at the table, “We overheard Teruteru talking about cooking for a group, and we came too.”

Thankfully, Hajime was well-aware that Izuru made dinner plans, and had honestly expected there to be more people at the table, with how much Teruteru advertises for his own cooking. Only five people, including Teruteru himself, was a lowball.

“Where’s the soda?” Fuyuhiko asked, craning his neck forwards like there was a bottle of soda somewhere behind Hajime.

“Soda?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah, the drinks,” Nagito nodded, throwing away the now empty chip bag.

“Um, I don’t know? Is there some in the fridge?” Hajime asked, really confused, “Are we out of soda?”

“Were you not bringing some? Teruteru mentioned it,” Peko asked, tilting her head.

“I’m bringing soda?” Hajime asked back, just as confused as Peko, “What?”

Nagito blinked, then had a short rush of different feelings rush through his expression, before landing on a slightly nervous, placating expression.

“Ah, w-why don’t I run and grab some, I’m sure the conversation will continue just fine without me.”

Hajime didn’t even have time to scold Nagito for being subtly self-deprecating, before Nagito was already out the door, heading presumably towards the warehouse nearby, used as a food storage mostly.

“Oh, where’s the drinks, Hajime?” Teruteru asked as he entered the room, hands full with a large platter of freshly baked chicken.

“Why is everyone asking me?” Hajime asked, his confusion making his voice snappy.

“’Cause ye offered?” Teruteru laughed, serving the chicken on to plates now, “What’r’ya talkin about?”

Hajime opened his mouth to argue, but then realized- he probably _did_ offer.

“O-Oh, um, Izuru said he would, right?” Hajime asked, for clarification, his snappy tone suddenly shifting to a quieter one.

“Yeah, don’t y’all talk ‘bout stuff?” Teruteru asked, finishing with serving the food, and finally sitting in his own spot.

 _That’s not how this **works** , _Hajime wanted to yell, but knew it was one thing that would be impossible to explain.

“Sorry about that,” Hajime apologized instead, shoulders rising up a bit in embarrassment.

Thankfully, Nagito walked back into the room, hands full with two two-liters of soda.

The meal went on without any more confusion on Hajime’s part, but he had a bit of a sour taste in the back of his mouth the whole time (not from Teruteru’s cooking, of course, his chicken was amazing).

After the meal, Hajime walked with Nagito by the water. For all that happened on this island- technically- the beach was still comforting and fun to walk across.

Hajime still had the sour aftertaste in his mouth, and decided to end the calm silence.

“Sorry, about that.” Hajime said.

“Hm?” Nagito asked, tilting his head.

“The drink thing.” Hajime mumbled, staring at the waves.

“Oh, that’s okay, Hajime,” Nagito said, holding his hands up reluctantly, “It was my fault for not reminding you, I’m sure you’re very busy.”

“I’m not.” Hajime said, dryly, sounding more like Izuru for a moment, then sighing, “I’m not busy. I just _forgot_.”

Hajime suddenly felt his embarrassment and shame creeping up his back, and plopped on the sand instead of having to stand up anymore. Nagito sat down next to Hajime, after a moment.

“I know there’s some stuff I miss when Izuru’s out, and vice versa, but I’m getting _better_ at it, I shouldn’t just _forget_ when you ask me to do something.” Hajime complained.

“How much _do_ you usually remember?” Nagito asked. He had asked some questions about Izuru right when everyone was adjusting to trying to live a _normal_ , rehabilitating life, but not many since then.

“Usually I remember most of it,” Hajime shrugged, “But… If it’s not something I’m immediately doing, when I come back, it’s more like remembering a dream instead of my own memory. Sometimes, he and I are more half-and-half, and I pretty much remember everything. But not always.”

Nagito nodded, listening.

“It’s really frustrating. I have _two people_ in my head, I should have _twice_ the memory- not half!” He said, kicking some sand out in his frustration.

Nagito opened his mouth, and Hajime didn’t even realize it before he was interrupting him.

“And it’s not like that will ever change. I can’t just kick one of us out. So now I have to live the rest of my stupid life just _forgetting_ everything. I’ll probably just start writing everything on my arms so Izuru and I can’t miss anything…” As he spoke, he could feel Izuru’s consciousness adding bits to his speech, so Hajime knew this embarrassment and anger was a shared rant, “I can’t even remember to go get some stupid drinks. And you guys act like I’m some ‘ _representative’_ for the Future Foundation. I’ll probably forget something important soon, and then what? We’ll all starve on the island because I forgot to contact the Foundation? I’m useless if I can’t _remember_ things.”

Angry, Hajime threw the rest of his body against the sand, now lying face-up, his arms covering his eyes.

Nagito was quite for a moment, then leaned over to face Hajime fully.

“I don’t think you’ll ever be useless, Hajime,” He mumbled, quiet yet genuine.

Hajime peeked out from one of his arms, and realized this view was awfully familiar- laying on the beach, with Nagito looking down over him.

“You’re amazing, and you’re the hope of this whole island,” Nagito continued, “No one here would ever thing you’re useless.”

Hajime was still for a moment, before nodding slightly and lowering his arms to his chest, still laying down.

“Plus…” Nagito mumbled, seeming to debate if he should continue, and looking away shyly, “I’ll remember for you, if you forget.”

Hajime stared at Nagito from below him, once again filled with a rush of affection towards Nagito. And he knew it was twice the affection than a normal person.

“Yeah?” Hajime hummed, smiling ever so slightly up towards him.

Nagito took it as a good sign, and faced Hajime again, and smiled while nodding.

“You always take such good care of us- especially someone like me-, I would be honored to remember menial things for you.” He said.

“I don’t like the implication of that ‘especially someone like me’ part,” Hajime added quickly, making sure his stance on Nagito’s never ending self-deprecation was known, “But thank you… That- That means a lot.”

Nagito blushed red, scratching his neck shyly.

“Ah, I don’t know…” He mumbled.

“I mean it,” Hajime said, sitting up to stare into Nagito’s eyes directly, “We really appreciate you. You really helped us feel better, just now.”

Nagito blinked, expression shocked, before somehow going even redder.

“A-Ah, for someone like you, to find me _helpful_ , what a change of pace…”

Hajime (lovingly) rolled his eyes.

“Nagito, we’re literally dating you,” He said dryly, “I’m pretty sure we both like having you around.”

Nagito nodded nervously, but still was staring off into the water.

“Nagito…” Hajime whined childishly, leaning into Nagito’s personal space, hardly an inch away from his face.

“H-Hajime!” Nagito gasped.

“Thank you for helping me, Nagito,” Hajime said, his childish whining suddenly cut off by a genuine smile and appreciative tone, “You make me very happy.”

Hajime could see the gears of denial turning in Nagito’s head a mile away, but he could also see when Nagito cut the voice off himself, and smiled back at Hajime. Look at that growth!

“You make me really happy too,” Nagito whispered, like he was nervous to break the moment by speaking, “Both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to Kidof on tumblr for talking with me about DR and getting me excited to write a fic!!! Go check out their blog!!!!!
> 
> (Also maddy if you're reading this, how dare you I KNOW you haven't finished the game)


End file.
